


30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge - Dragon Age

by Fun_Sized_Owl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 day challenge, M/M, Nudity, TBA - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Sized_Owl/pseuds/Fun_Sized_Owl
Summary: So I'm going to be attempting to do the 30 day NSFW OTP challenge on tumblr. I'm not 100% sure if I'm going to keep it as Kaaras and Bull, or add in some Kaaras x other muses who I RP with over on tumblr, but for now, I've got only ideas with Kaaras and Bull. This will, obviously, be NSFW, with a mixture of fics AND art. :)





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1 – Cuddles (naked)   
  
 **Characters: Kaaras, The Iron Bull  
Warning: nudity **  
  
It was the early hours of morning when Bull’s eye scrunched before it opened. Shit, they’d got so carried away last night that they’d forgotten to draw the curtains, and now the sun was starting to crawl its way into the spacious chamber of the Inquisitor’s. His lover was usually a man of early mornings as it were, but Bull often was able to sleep through Kaaras moving about the room to get himself ready.   
  
It was a strange sensation, to wake up to someone time after time, morning after morning. Not an unpleasant one. Bull found himself admiring the Inquisitor in his sleep, his expression sometimes the most peaceful when he wasn’t stressing over what meeting he had to have today or who he was going to toss into a prison cell. The guy needed a serious break at times, and getting to see his visage in such a state of peacefulness made Bull’s eye crease just a little as the corner of his lips turned upwards into a smile.   
  
It was short lived, though, as the Vashoth’s breathing changed as his body started to wake. All those early morning routines meant the mage had a biological clock that had him waking from pure habit. Alas, the man was only just beginning to stir, but the open curtain wasn’t going to help either of them, as Kaaras moved his hands underneath the pillow and shoved his face into it to hide from the light.  
  
Bull chuckled, moving a little closer and feeling the warmth of bare naked skin on skin, their legs tangled in the sheets from last night. A thick hand moved beneath the sheet to draw over the muscle of Kaaras’ back, feeling every groove and curve before he ran down to that  _fantastic_  arse of his and gave it a grope.  
  
“ _Mmmph._ ” It was unclear what came from Kaaras’ mouth as he spoke into the pillow, but he faced away from Bull, clearly tired.   
  
“Hey, where you think you’re goin’,  _Kadan?_ ” the Bull grinned, moving up to spoon the other man’s back—albeit with difficulty considering his horn was at such an awkward angle now. Their shared bed was filled with comfortable cushions to ease awkward neck cramps, though. Plus, growing up with horns meant learning a few tricks, or just perhaps getting used to the painful kinks one could wake up in the morning with.   
  
Kaaras’ eyes partway opened as he felt that strong hand pull his back against Bull’s chest. Even half asleep, he still managed a smile, feeling comfort as he was pressed against his lover. Maker, how he did love this man, and the feeling of getting to wake up to him. He would die happy if he got to wake to this every day for the rest of his life, and he was more than content with that.   
  
“Mmm, I have to get up soon,” he murmured, his eyes squinting as the brightness finally hit them from the open curtains. The sun hadn’t quite made it up through the balcony window and doors yes, but the room was a lightening blue. This high up in the mountains (and the fortress of Skyhold), there were no birds chirping away merrily, just the silence around them. That and their breathing—and he could hear Ginger, his cat, purring away on the floor somewhere. Presumably at the hearth of the now non-existent fire.  
  
“C’mon, you can stay just a little longer. Just so I can fondle this great ass,” Bull purred into the long ear at his lips. His hand moved back beneath the covers and cupped a solid, plump cheek. “Still a little sticky from last night. Sure you don’t wanna stay and have a bath before you get up for your morning routine?” He chuckled as he nipped Kaaras’ ear.   
  
The Inquisitor flushed red in the cheeks at the comment, his ear flicking as he felt Bull’s teeth tug lovingly at it. “Maker’s breath...” he muttered. But Bull was absolutely right: he was filthy from their lovemaking last night, and he’d called attention to it. Was he really sticky? He supposed he probably was, considering the oils—as well as Bull’s ejaculate. That made him blush even more and push Bull’s hand away from his rear, as if insecure over the whole matter.  
  
Bull just laughed. “Come on, don’t be shy.” He nuzzled into Kaaras’ neck then, which earned a little laugh from his lover. “That’s better.” He moved his hand back to Kaaras’ backside and let his hand move over the shape of it before he drew the sheets down so he could see it.   
  
“Much better view,” he grinned, kissing the thick shoulder that was closest to him.   
  
“You’re going to get me all riled up, Bull, and you know it,” Kaaras muttered with a chuckle as he pressed his rump back into that calloused hand. He reached his own hand downward to grab Bull’s wrist, moving the large arm around him and linking their fingers at his chest.   
  
“If you think saying I’m dirty and making me have a bath is an excuse for you to just get me dirty again beforehand... then you’re definitely barking up the right tree.” Kaaras pulled Bull’s hand upwards and pressed his lips to the back of his palm. He could feel Bull’s laugh make the bed shift, as well as the weight that was against his back. He loved the sound of his laugh, the feel of him behind him. Damnit, now he was definitely going to get aroused.   
  
“Come here,” Bull ordered quietly, so gently that one may even mistake it for beg. “I want to see that adorable bed hair of yours, and your sleepy eyes.”   
  
Kaaras scoffed. “Well, when you say it like that, I’m definitely not turning around.” He gasped when he felt much larger and stronger arms move and shift him. He was turned over to face Bull and he chuckled, moving a ringed hand over his face to hide it. “Ugh, I’m disgusting in the morning.”  
  
Bull smirked and took Kaaras’ hand away from his face, gently moving his own palm to caress the younger man’s sharp cheek, right over stubble that was somehow immaculately accurate. Kaaras was a damn perfectionist.   
  
“You’re always beautiful. The most beautiful person I’ve ever known,  _Kadan_.” He leant forward and pressed his lips against the thin ones. Instantly, he felt Kaaras melt into it.  _Perfect_. He was so easy to please at times, and Bull smiled into that kiss knowing that he’d relaxed the Inquisitor with mere words and a simple morning kiss.   
  
“There. Better?”   
  
Kaaras relaxed against Bull’s shoulder and placed his hand over the large, barrel chest of the warrior, touching scarred skin. “You always make everything better,” he murmured, eyes flicking to Bull’s, the patch off and showing how marred the man’s face was.  “I love you.”   
  
Bull smiled and pressed another kiss to the smaller qunari, but this time on the forehead before he brushed those mischievous butterscotch locks from Kaaras’ forehead. “Love you, too,  _Kadan._ ”


	2. Day 2 Naked Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of the OTP NSFW challenge: Kiss (naked). Art, drawing, Kaaras Adaar, The Iron Bull, Nudity

[Ref](https://78.media.tumblr.com/89900b1f6a5ebdc5bc464406eae237d3/tumblr_n2t4ynGD2T1skcdkro1_500.jpg)


	3. Day 3 - First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of the OTP NSFW challenge. Kaaras and Bull have sex for the first time. Contains profanity, M/M, anal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my own headcanon, the first time you get to 'ride the Bull', Kaaras and Bull never actually had penetrative sex. Kaaras wasn't ready to take it that far yet, and Bull respected it. Instead, Bull gave him a taste of something else. This is the second time you talk to Bull after the first romance scene, and the time Kaaras and Bull went the full way. :)

30 Day OTP Challenge NSFW Edition   
  
Day 3 – First Time   
  
 **Characters: Kaaras Adaar, The Iron Bull  
Warning: Profanity, M/M, anal, sex scene **  
  
   The first time Kaaras and Bull had been in a remotely sexual situation, he had not ‘ridden the Bull’ per se. Actually, when Bull had been inside the Inquisitor’s chambers, Kaaras had thought he might be ready for something like that. The truth was: Kaaras was still a virgin. That wasn’t to be mistaken as being innocent. Oh, no, the Inquisitor had gotten into plenty of trouble as a younger man. Alcohol, loneliness and self guilt caused for a big, black hole in Kaaras’ chest, where he had filled it with spending nights with strangers.   
  
   He’d gotten on his knees for plenty, or others had for him. He’d been naked and shared beds, sometimes they’d not even make it to a private room, and Kaaras and his one-night-partner had stumbled outside behind a tavern where they could get rowdy with one another. But Kaaras had never gone the full way. Somewhere deep inside him, even when in a stupor, he’d still promised to keep himself for someone he knew—someone he trusted. Someone that his heart knew would not take advantage of him. Someone like Bull.  Albeit, he didn’t expect it to be like this.  
  
   Before his previous and first sexual encounter with Bull, Kaaras hadn’t been with anyone for what felt like years, and perhaps it had at least been a year now. His body ached for the touch of another, and when he  _was_  touched, it sent fire through his limbs. Even a simple kiss had the Inquisitor pining, and Bull’s lips had felt so damn perfect, wet and warm as they’d kissed, and then the Bull had gone lower and lower until he’d reached his straining cock.  
  
   The night had left him exhausted, emotionally and physically. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing with Bull. What he did know, was that when he was with the man, it had his heart thumping in his chest and threatening to spew from his very mouth. He felt a mess, unable to form anything coherent in his mind. Maker, it was a miracle that somehow he was still even able to talk around the other qunari.   
  
   The first night he’d been in a state of disbelief, and Bull had left him to get some rest. He knew that there was nothing emotional to it, but Kaaras couldn’t help but feel like he was falling terribly easy for the now Tal-Vashoth. He’d been flirting with him ever since they’d met in Haven, and after a few times, Bull didn’t seem interested. Kaaras stopped, but that didn’t mean his kindness wasn’t from his heart—because it was.   
  
   Apparently, Bull had noticed. Was he obvious? Did Bull know he had feelings for him? Maker’s arse, what if everything they were doing was a huge mistake!? And yet, here they were again, and Kaaras couldn’t help but want more this time. More than just kissing, more than Bull’s hands feeling down his naked body, and more than the man’s lips wrapped around his arousal. Today, he wanted to go the full way.  
  
   “Take me.” It came from his lips in a needy huff of air, and the look that Bull gave him sent a shiver down his spine, and a hot flush all up his cheeks.   
  
   “Can do.” Bull’s reply was confident and in control, more so than the Inquisitor’s. Kaaras was a funny fellow, he’d come to learn. He was stern, professional and stoic at times, but in the bedroom? Oh yeah, the guy really needed a good lay, and he could tell there was some serious inner passion ready to burst out the moment the man lost control of himself.   
  
   He’d lain down the law, though, and the Inquisitor understood. The man was far too blunt to have been vague about his responses, and Bull trusted that. He liked forward, it meant there were no mistakes to be made. Kaaras wanted him, and in truth, he wanted the boss, too. He wasn’t about to name emotions, as strange as they were right now, but he could do the physical, and it looked like the Inquisitor definitely was ready to go the full way. What Bull really wanted, was for the boss to feel some pleasure, lay back and enjoy himself. The man worked himself to death, and if he could soothe that for a few hours, he was willing.  
  
   “You sure you wanna do this, Boss? The full way?” he asked, taking a step forward, which caused Kaaras to take a step back. He gave a lopsided grin, leaning his hands forward so he could start on the buttons of the man’s tunic. Damn, there were so many.  
  
   Kaaras swallowed thickly. “Yes,” he replied. It was honest and short, but if he continued to talk, he may panic, and right now was not the time he wanted to panic. He wanted this. He wanted Bull, and he wanted to feel the man inside him this time.  
  
   “But… remember, that… this will be my first time with someone else inside me…” Bull knew he was a virgin, he’d told him that the first time they’d shared a bed. And it was the reason why they’d not gone the full way. Kaaras hadn’t been ready, and Bull was supportive of that.  
  
   Bull chuckled. “I got you covered. I’ll make you feel good, Boss, and I’ll be sure to get you nice and prepped. Nothing you don’t wanna do will be done.” And he promised the man that. “Now, get on the bed.”   
  
   The order struck a chord within the Vashoth’s stomach, and a hot flame spread all through his lower belly and to his groin. He was already hard in his pants, and he had been ever since this conversation had started. He’d been craving Bull since the first time they’d shared a bed. It was becoming like an addiction, he could tell. Now he was thinking about the man at the most inappropriate of times, and often he found himself feeling rather tight below the belt. Maker, how many times had he touched himself in the space between?   
  
   Taking another couple of steps back, he sat himself on the bed, undoing the last of the buttons that Bull didn’t get to before the man carefully pushed his tunic off his shoulders. He had too many layers of clothes, and right now he wished he hadn’t.   
  
   “I want you to relax,” Bull informed, voice as calm as ever. This was no biggy, he’d slept with virgins before, and each of them were different. Some shy, some eager, some a little too keen that they were impatient. He wanted this to be special for the Inquisitor, though. After all, the Inquisitor himself was a special man.   
  
   He undid the second set of buttons on Kaaras’ undershirt, complaining a little in his own head that the man definitely wore too many items of clothing. Bull was a patient man, though, and undid them at a careful rate, in case there was anytime Kaaras decided he wanted to stop.   
  
   Inch by inch, pale grey skin was exposed, and Bull ran a hand over the man’s thick peck. He had to admit, it was nice having a bed partner who wasn’t going to break without a fair bit of force. Kaaras was a stocky man with a figure more like a warrior than a mage. He was thick and toned, and nice and soft in the midsection. A quality Bull found rather attractive and familiar (in himself, of course).   
  
   Leaning forward, he pulled the shirt off and threw it somewhere out of sight. “Haven’t forgotten that word I just told you, have you?”  
  
   “No,” Kaaras replied. Maker’s breath, he wasn’t being very talkative, was he? Simple, one word answers? How unattractive… How… stupid looking, really. He needed to get his confidence back, but he was deeply distracted by the hands that were touching his body. It was like a fire ignited in their wake.  
  
   “Sorry, I mean… I’m not giving you much to work off, is what I mean. Word wise…” He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them, Bull looking at him. “I’m distracted. Your hands are… very, very skilled.” He felt his cheeks burn, and he was pretty sure his whole chest was flushed now. Maker’s breath, he was so embarrassing! He’d not forgotten the word, though. It was Qunlat, and he could speak it well enough to understand the word. Kaaras was determined never to say  _Katoh_.  
  
   “Do you want me to turn over?” Bull was going to take him, and sitting on the bed like this wasn’t going to get that happening. He may be a virgin, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew how sex with two men worked.  
  
   It was clear that the Inquisitor would prefer that position; otherwise he probably wouldn’t have mentioned it. It would be easier for them, though. Start from the bottom up, right? Bull smirked at the double meaning of that. Even while preparing the Inquisitor for a good fuck, he still had his sense of humour.   
  
   “Make yourself comfortable.  I’m gunna get these pants off you first, though.” Bull leant down, tugging the Inquisitor’s boots off before he could lay on the bed. He nudged his legs up so he knew to move, and like the good, little thing he was, Kaaras moved onto his stomach, showing his back and that arse of his. From what he remembered, the boss had a pretty great arse. Definitely fuckable.   
  
   Kaaras wasn’t overly confident in what he was doing. Get him on his knees and he could use his mouth easily, but this was a whole new level for him. He shifted himself onto his stomach, and felt Bull’s fingers trail to the waistband of his pants, tugging them down. The cool air was stark on his backside, and he felt his cheeks heat up once more, a little too embarrassed to turn around and look at Bull. But when a thick hand groped one of his cheeks, a soft noise left his throat, his long ears falling down in embarrassment to anything vocal.  
  
   Kaaras wasn’t a quiet partner in bed. He was loud when he was comfortable, but so early on in whatever this relationship was, he didn’t have the confidence to be open about it. Instead, he bit his bottom lip to stifle it. Damnit, though, it felt good. Just Bull’s hand on his plump cheek was a lovely feeling, and it made him want to spread his thighs just a little more as his pants were fully removed and he was now naked and exposed for the other man.  
  
   He’d never been confident in his body. Years of being teased no thanks to his skin and race growing up made him feel awkward and different. Even in front of Bull, who was a qunari like him, he still felt like the man’s eye was on him, taking in every imperfect curve of his body.   
  
   Definitely a fantastic arse. Damn, it was nice. Nice and plush, too. Bull was looking forward to having his lips on that puckered entrance, spreading those cheeks and fucking the man. But, he had to be patient, and careful—always careful.   
  
   “Now  _that’s_  a view,” he purred with a deep laugh rumbling from his chest. He unclipped his harness and let it fall to the floor, his own member starting to get semi-erect now. He’d noticed that the boss was very receptive to touch, that his cock reared at even the slightest of things. It could have been the fact that he was a horny virgin, or it could be something else. Kaaras  _had_  warned him that he wouldn’t last long the first time they’d shared a sexual moment together.   
  
   Stripping himself of his pants and boots, the Bull pushed himself up onto the bed and sat at the back of Kaaras’ legs, hands moving over those two voluptuous cheeks of his. He’d been down South for so long, he’d forgotten how great it was to fuck another qunari. They were rare down these parts, after all. Unlike home. Although... that wasn’t home anymore, was it. Right, back to the arse before him—and damn if that arse wasn’t getting a lot of attention from him tonight.   
  
   He gently spread the man’s cheeks to see what he was working with, a grin spreading across his lips. “You got any oil about, Boss, or would you prefer me use my tongue?”   
  
   Kaaras’ cheeks were still blushing, but he finally looked over his shoulder. “The... the bottom drawer...” he admitted, nudging his head in the direction of where he kept some oil for his private moments. “Although I would not object to your tongue, either.” The confidence only came with honesty. Sex was not a time where Kaaras would let his voice disappear, it was important that everyone was on board and understood.   
  
   “Good, cause I’m hungry and dinner’s right in front of me,” the warrior grinned. Bull did leave him for a moment, though, crawling across the wide bed and pulling out the phial of oil. He sat himself back on the pelts and set the oil aside. That could come later. Right now, he wanted to taste Kaaras, and he leant down between those two plush cheeks and spread them with his hands, his tongue tracing up from the small sack of flesh down below to the dip of the Inquisitor’s entrance.  
  
   Kaaras stiffened in delight as he felt that wet, hot tongue tease his opening, his thighs tensing momentarily. His hands gripped the pelts of his bed and he bit his bottom lip. Damn, it was just the man’s tongue, and he was already losing himself.  
  
   “Patience,” Bull chuckled, though loving how receptive the man was. He was an utter delight to watch, and he felt himself grow hard knowing the boss was in so much pleasure already. He delved back in between those cheeks, suckling and lapping his tongue at the humid entrance of the man’s rear. Kaaras was a bit of a neat freak, he’d noticed, but even now, he was spick and span, the scent of soap and cologne in the air and against his skin. Everywhere the Inquisitor went, there was a trail of perfumes left in his wake.   
  
   Bull’s hands groped and gripped at his backside, and Kaaras’ back arched when he felt that warm tongue prod at the ring of his core, slipping inside him. “Nnn...!” he groaned, cheeks red once more as his ears lowered. Fuck, it was just his tongue. How was he going to deal with the man’s cock being inside him?   
  
   “Don’t be shy, boss, I wanna hear those moans of yours.” Bull spread his cheeks further, tracing his tongue over the man’s perineum. He continued, feeling Kaaras squirm under the attentions before he finally pulled back. He didn’t want it to go too far and have the boss blow on him already.   
  
   Sitting back up, he picked up the oil again and pulled the cork out with his teeth, spitting it away. “Alright, I’m gunna get you well prepped, a single finger, then two. Think you can handle that?”   
  
   Kaaras looked back over his shoulder with a raised brow. “I may be a virgin, Bull, but I’ve had a few fingers in my rear before. I don’t need to be handled with care.” Kaaras may be a shy man, but he was starting to grow a little impatient. His cock was rearing against the bed beneath him, and that tongue had literally driven him insane. He appreciated that Bull was going nice and slow for him, and he definitely needed it, but he also was aching for the man’s cock to be inside him already.   
  
   Bull gave an amused laugh from the depths of his chest. So the boss was needy, and impatient. He could work with that.   
  
   Tipping the oil onto his fingers, he made sure they were slick with it, and then he gently rubbed some of it against that lovely hole once more, getting it nice and slick. It was just one finger to start off with, and he pressed against the entrance of the Inquisitor’s backside. There was resistance at first, but that was to be expected. He could feel every muscle and see every twitch that rippled through the shorter man, and it was wonderful to watch.  
  
   Kaaras’ fingers gripped the sheets of his bed as he felt the pressure if the man’s finger press inside him. He tensed out of mere habit, and felt a large hand smooth over his lower back.  
  
   “Shh, easy, Boss. Just relax.” For such a brute of a man, Bull’s voice was soothing as he spoke, his hand moving in circles at the man’s lower back to get him to relax. It worked, and he felt his knuckle slip further inside, where he could carefully withdraw it and slip it back in. He made sure he had a generous amount of oil to go around.  
  
   Maker’s breath, it felt good. A little raw, but still good. He could feel the burn spread deep inside him where Bull’s finger was. It wasn’t painful, just a little uncomfortable at the moment, but nothing he couldn’t handle. That cock of Bull’s was what he was more concerned about right now. And yet easily just as keen.   
  
   “Mmm... keep going,” he encouraged in a whisper, his cheeks burning as he wanted more. Bull obliged, and he felt the finger inside him twirl and press up against his walls. Bull continued, getting him relaxed for it all before he inserted another finger. Now it was stretching more, and it made his eyes close as it all went through him.   
  
   Watching for any uncomfortable or uncertain movements, Bull was pleased when Kaaras took both fingers inside him. He’d definitely had things inside him, just not a cock. The boss seemed to know what he liked when it came to attention to his rear. Well, he was in for a real treat tonight, then. Maybe no riding until he was a bit more confident and experienced, but Bull could work with that.   
  
   After a few minutes of more preparation, Bull eased his fingers out with a soft, wet pop, leaving Kaaras feeling empty and yearning for the feeling of those fingers back inside him. A breathy huff left his lips, his thighs having spread a little more on the bed. His erection was still stiff underneath him, and he’d fought the urge to rut his hip against the covers.   
  
   Wiping his fingers down onto his own leg, Bull moved on the bed, a hand striking one of those fleshy cheeks. “Alright, Boss, you ready for this?” He moved to scoop the Inquisitor’s hips up so his rear was in the air, which earned a gasp from the younger man.  
  
   “Maker’s breath,” Kaaras muttered, looking behind him as he was now propped up onto his knees. He leant onto his elbows, his heart starting to thump in his chest. He’d never done this before, he’d never gone the full way, and Maker’s arse, he and Bull weren’t even  _dating!_  He’d always promised himself that this moment would be for someone special. That wasn’t to say he didn’t find Bull special, because he did. Maker, the man made him feel all sorts of things.   
  
   It had started off as a mere, boyish crush, but the more he was around Bull, the more he realised it was not just a crush. He’d developed real feelings for the now Tal-Vashoth. He’d been hoping that Bull would take to him, that he’d notice his feelings, and yet, Bull had always played it off as nothing but banter. Now, though...   
  
   Maker, he didn’t know how Bull felt about him, but he trusted him. He trusted this man with his virginity, with his body. He trusted him with his  _life_.    
  
   “Kiss me... please. When-when you go inside, I mean. I just...” He didn’t know where it came from, this urge to have Bull. It was deep and yearning, and passionate and hungry. “To help ease it, please.”   
  
   Bull had had a lot of sex, and he meant a  _lot_  of sex. Everyone was different in what they liked, and he took the boss for a fairly romantic sort. Part of the reason why he’d not gone after the man so quickly was because he wanted Kaaras to know that this was truly what he wanted. Bull fucked a lot of people, but sex wasn’t about selfish acts for him. He was in it entirely for his partner, to make them feel good, to let them relax. If Kaaras wanted a little lip on lip action, then he was fine with that.  
  
   “Well, when you say it like that,” Bull grinned, hearing that neediness within the other man’s Ferelden accent. He took the oil once more, and this time, he made sure it was nice and slick, well applied to the length of his cock. It would be nice having a qunari to fuck and take him in, he didn’t have to worry too much about being too large, and Kaaras was  _definitely_  seeming the type to be hungry for cock in his arse.   
  
   Adjusting himself onto his knees, one hand took the mage’s hip, and the other took the length of his own erection, pressing the head of his shaft to the other man’s rear. Slowly, he eased himself in, careful and watching for any negative reactions. Kaaras knew the word, and the Inquisitor wasn’t stupid. Bull thought he was an intelligent man—even if stubborn. If he wanted to say it, he’d say it.   
  
   Kaaras’ jaw opened as he felt Bull’s cock stretch him. “Agh...  _fuck_ ,” he whispered. It was thicker than the man’s fingers, and he felt the burn stretch all inside him, in places he wasn’t entirely aware existed. His back arched as his fingers gripped the pelts again, though determined never to say that word.  
  
   Clenching his teeth, he concentrated on his breathing, his eyes closing. It was just the initial penetration, and soon Bull slipped in with an ease he wasn’t expecting, it feeling both hot and cold inside him. His breath escaped his lungs, and he bit at his own forearm to keep himself from moaning, his cock dribbling down between his legs from all of the preparation and foreplay.   
  
   “Y-yes... keep going, Bull. I want to feel you take m—“ He was cut off when Bull was suddenly over his back and kissing him. In the feeling of it all, he’d completely forgotten that he’d asked Bull to kiss him, but the man had done so anyway, causing his long ears to fall down as he felt skilled lips at his, his neck arched back. Something about that kiss sent a fire to his heart, and his muscles all relaxed within an instant.  
  
   When he felt Bull’s hips move back and then back in again, he groaned into the man’s mouth, eyes closed and a hand leaning back to feel Bull’s leg at the back of his.   
  
   “Ah...  _Vashedan_ , Bull.”   
  
   He cursed. In Qunlat, no less. Bull’s lips turned into a grin. He’d heard Kaaras swear here and there when he was on the battlefield or because he was angry, but overall, the Inquisitor seemed like he preferred to keep curses to himself. In the bedroom, his lips were turning loose, and he liked it. Good, it meant the usually stiff Inquisitor was loosening up a bit.   
  
   He moved his hips forward again, this time a little harder, the sound of them meeting Kaaras’ arse echoing in the chamber. The oil was doing its job, and each thrust he made, it made it easier to slip in and out.   
     
   Kaaras was hot inside, no doubt from the inevitable friction between them, but he wasn’t complaining. Bull expected the boss was going to be a bit raw for a day or two after this. He might not be able to shit properly for a while, either. All things that came with the territory of a large cock inside ones backside, though.    
  
   With their lips parting, Kaaras gasped in air, it pushed from his lungs every time Bull’s thick body pressed up against his back. He leant his head down against his hands, the pleasure striking all up his spine once it started to finally outweigh that strange, dull ache that sat heavily inside him.  
  
   He was too embarrassed to moan, though his mouth was open, jaw lax as he felt Bull slip in and out of him. Each motion was so well paced, so in control, and Kaaras flushed at realising just how opposite it was for him. He was completely losing himself to this, the feeling of the thicker body up against his back, feeling it hit his rear each time he went inside him, and that thick cock stretching him. He’d never felt anything so—  
  
   “Oh!” He slapped a hand over his mouth as his eyes clenched shut. Fuck, Bull had definitely just struck up against his prostate, the cluster of nerves making his entire body tense. There was no pause, not even for a moment, as Bull must have realised what he was doing, and the thickness of his cock pressed upon it once more, making his jaw tighten as he beared this teeth.  
  
   Down between his legs, Kaaras’ erect member hung heavily, swollen dark in colour. He was going to come already, and he could feel the pressure building up inside him. His hand moved back to hold Bull where he was, the larger qunari still rocking into him.  
  
   “Bull, Maker’s breath, I’m going to come...” he panted in desperation, a groan strangled in his throat. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but the sensations were all so overwhelming, he was afraid that if Bull touched his cock, he might explode. He didn’t, and that was fine, because Kaaras didn’t need the contact to his member to come, and soon he felt the hot, white bliss of orgasm take over him.  
  
   With hands back on the pelts of his bed, his fingers curled and balled into fists around the fur, his back and neck arching. He did everything he could to prevent himself from calling out too loudly, far too embarrassed at how undone he was coming and so quickly. And there it was: hot seed spilling down beneath him on the bed, his body tensing and his cock throbbing as he came.  
  
   Bull bit his bottom lip as he felt Kaaras clench down against the length of what was inside him, pulling and pushing at the same time. Without being entirely inside the man, his cock was pushed out, still hard. He watched as the Inquisitor trembled on the bed, panting and his skin flushed. His hands moved over Kaaras’ arse and spread his cheeks again before they smoothed up his back to relax him as he subbumed to the exhaustion of his first orgasm through anal.  
  
   “You doin’ good down there, Boss?” he asked, leaning over him now. He could hear and see the man panting, his eyes closed as he sunk in the whole experience. The poor guy was exhausted, probably having used muscles he’d not used in a very long time—and some never. But he looked pleased, well sated and satisfied, and that made the Tal-Vashoth grin.  
  
   It felt like his whole body was still on fire, and touched by ice at the same time. He was covered in a thin sweat, and his muscles ached. His backside felt cool now that Bull was already out, and he felt sticky and dirty, and yet absolutely perfect. It was something he couldn’t really describe. But he was definitely tired, and well exhausted from it all, sucking in long breaths to try and control his breathing.  
  
   With fingers finally relaxing against the pelts, Kaaras let his hips fall back to the bed, a long sigh leaving him, the fur of his bed touching his mouth and dry against his tongue as he lay there like some kind of dying animal.  
  
   “I’m good...” he finally replied, his eyes opening and the blush instant to return to his cheeks as he turned to look at Bull. “Maker’s breath, I... “ He stopped when he felt a finger to his lips. He honestly didn’t have the energy to fight back, and laid back down, letting his aching muscles loosen.  
  
   Bull wasn’t going to stick around for pillow talk, but he would stay back to make sure Kaaras was doing alright after everything. He shifted and sat down on the bed, ignoring his own unsated erection. This wasn’t about him. It never was. It was always about Kaaras.   
  
   “Your muscles are gunna be sore for a while, Boss. I’ll let you relax.” His hand moved over Kaaras’ shoulder and lingered there a moment, perhaps a little moment longer then it should have before his hand rose and tussled the now messy blonde hair that no longer really resembled a mohawk.  
  
   “You’re leaving? So soon?” Kaaras asked, leaning his head up, and a hand going instantly to his hair to try and salvage it. He supposed it was normal for Bull to leave... It wasn’t like they were romantically involved, right? As much as it pained Kaaras to admit it. They’d just had sex, and for Kaaras... well, it was more than just sex to him, but he couldn’t admit that to Bull. What if he ruined it? He’d rather have the man like this than not at all...   
  
   Reaching for his pants, Bull looked away, afraid of what he might say if he looked at the Inquisitor when he looked so damn perfect all sweaty from sex and relaxed.  
  
   “Gotta get the boys some training in, don’t I?” he chuckled, standing up and pulling his pants up as he did so. Kaaras didn’t see the expression across his face as he frowned to himself before he turned around and covered it up with a smile.  
  
   Kaaras let his eyes avert from Bull for a moment before he returned the smile. “Of course... I’d just fall asleep on you anyway, I think.” He laughed then, though it was a little sadder than it should have sounded. It was just an excuse, an excuse to make himself feel better that Bull was leaving. “Go on, get out of here.” He playfully slapped at Bull’s hand with an exhausted arm, which felt like he had absolutely no bones in it at the moment.  
  
   Bull caught the change of tone in the man’s voice, even if it was subtle. Kaaras wasn’t a very good liar, and he was the kind of man who was unable to hide his heart. But if he didn’t leave now, then he wasn’t sure what he’d do. This thing with the Inquisitor was... it was just sex. That’s all it was ever meant to be, and yet...   
  
   The warrior shook his head and gave the Inquisitor another, little smirk before he picked his harness up from the floor, strapping it back over his chest and neck. “Next time, I’m gunna get you to ride me. Until then, rest that ass of yours, you’re gunna need it. No heavy lifting, no hard work, at least for the rest of the day. I’ll be looking forward to next time.”   
  
   Kaaras’ lips curled into a slight smirk, then, but Bull was soon out of sight. When he heard the door close, he moved onto his back, putting his hands over his face. What was he doing to himself? He’d just let the man take his virginity... He had absolutely no regrets, but he couldn’t stop his heart from wanting to leap out of his throat and run right after the man down those stairs.  
  
    _’Get it together, Kaaras,’_  he thought to himself, closing his eyes. Right now was not the time to think about it all. Right now, he just wanted to dream about this moment over and over again. He was so tired that the mess on him didn’t even bother him like it usually would have. Instead, he was easily pulled towards the dreams of the Fade.


End file.
